


Push and Pull

by utterly_indulgent



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utterly_indulgent/pseuds/utterly_indulgent
Summary: Push, pull. Give, take. Waterbenders can't help their heightened sense of curiosity. A little touch, a little taste, a little is never enough.Another incomplete fanfic from before Legend of Korra finished. I was a huge fan of Tahno and the potential of tossing him into the main cast for a real shake up. So, this was an idea I had for a while where Korra and Tahno start getting to know each other while Korra tries to convince him to receive his Waterbending back.
Relationships: Bolin/Asami Sato, Korra/Mako (Avatar), Korra/Tahno (Avatar), Makorra - Relationship, Tahnorra - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Push and Pull

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for peeking in on this unfinished fic! I don't think I'll pick this back up, but I don't feel right finishing out this story given that I'm very happy with KorrAsami as endgame.

“Are you sure you can keep going?” Asami tapped her pen against the stack papers pinned to the clipboard. Korra stretched her arms over her head and looked back at her.

“I've got this!” Just one more page of benders to go, right?” The Avatar wiped the sweat from her brow and gave Asami a thumbs up.

“One more page that we know of,” Mako said, handing Korra a towel, “You should really take a rest.”

Korra playfully tossed the sweaty towel back into Mako's face. They had been at it for almost two weeks straight, gathering up benders who had lost their abilities to Amon and returning them. It was a long process, between finding known benders and having to sort out those who didn't have bending to begin with. An Avatar's powers only go so far, it wasn't like she could restore a connection that wasn't there to begin with. There had been several protests from the remaining Equalist party members over the ability to “grant bending”. Korra had to do several public demonstrations to show that it just wasn't possible to do so, not with what Avatar Aang had given her at least.

They also had the help of Amon's ex-Lieutenant, who took up Tenzin's offer to represent non-benders on the Republic City council. He took immediately to the political position and sought to improve the living conditions and job opportunities for non-benders in the city. His joint efforts with Asami and Future Industries opened thousands of jobs for non-benders and benders alike on assembly lines, sales floors, and system management throughout Future Industries' ever-expanding market. The reinstatement of Cabbage Corps also provided for more jobs in the city, all of which helped to ease Republic City out of its rebellion.

However, all this good fortune did nothing to lessen Avatar Korra's personal duties, which was currently focused on bending. The line of former benders had wound its way out of the council building and through the streets at the start. Today it only stretched a little less than a mile out the door. Korra puffed her chest out in her typically prideful way.

“Well, if you think you can do it...” Asami marked through another name on the list and turned to face the line, “Ming!”

Korra clenched her fists in surprise as the bedraggled former Earthbender climbed up the stairs to her. He nodded his head slowly in greeting, then looked over his shoulder where Shaozu waved from the front of the line.

“We can't thank you enough, Avatar Korra.” Ming said, kneeling down. Korra pressed her hands to his forehead and chest. A cold rush of energy washed over her body -a feeling she was getting used to-, raced through her arms and into Ming. He gasped as Korra drew away from him.

“Do you want to give it a test run?” She asked. Ming shook his head and stood.

“No. I don't want to make a show of myself here.” He replied, sounding a touch cocky at the idea.

“Well, get Shaozu up here.” Korra said, trying to hide her reluctance, “And where's that goofy-haired captain of yours?”

“Tahno?” He furrowed his brow, thinking when the last time was he'd even seen Tahno, “That's a good question. After he went to the interrogation at the police station, neither of us have heard from him. He didn't answer our calls, never came to the door when we went to his condo, didn't even come out to party with us after Amon was defeated.”

Ming gave a shrug as Shaozu reached the top of the stairs. The Earthbender sat down on the top step. Korra locked eyes with the Firebender, who shirked a little.

“I figured he would have come out here already.” He said, “I don't know anyone who loves their bending more than Tahno.”

He knelt down and Korra pressed her hands to him. It was a little harder to focus now, but both the pro-benders left the building looking more confident. As the hours and people passed by, Korra's thoughts wandered more and more to Tahno. She could see his sad, pale face that day in the police station. That hopeless smile before walking away. There was no way he hadn't heard about Amon's defeat and her newly found power. So why hadn't she seen him? Why hadn't he come through the line with his teammates?

What if he...

***

“You're joking, right?” Bolin said. He perked an eyebrow at Korra's question, “I mean, I know the guy is all about his pomp and pride but... suicide? I don't think so.”

Korra leaned over the sink where she and Bolin were washing the dishes from the night's dinner.

“I know it sounds crazy.” She said, reaching into the water to release the plug, “You should have seen him at the police station, Bolin. There was no life to him, just pain and hopelessness.”

“I don't doubt it. You go from being top of the bending food-chain to practically nothing? It'd do things to a guy.” Bolin set the last dish to dry in a bamboo rack beside them, “I still don't think it's enough cause for... that. I bet he's just biding his time for just the right moment and BAM! Here comes Tahno, looking fabulous as ever, ready to get his bending back and be the grand show-off he ever was!”

He smiled goofily at Korra. Her expression didn't change, her eyes were blankly focused on her hand hanging idly in the empty sink. Bolin wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Look, how about we find out where Tahno lives? Butakha used to keep record of all the players in the Pro-Bending circuit in his office. I bet he brought all that with him after the arena shut down.”

Korra sighed and smiled up at Bolin. He gave his biggest, goofiest grin right back, eliciting a tiny chuckle out of the Avatar.

“Ugh, not you too, Bolin.” They both jumped as Asami entered the kitchen. She stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with one hand on her hip.

“N-no!” Bolin's hand shot into the air, “Not me too! Not at all!”

Asami laughed and walked over to them. She gave Korra a tight hug, much to the Avatar's surprise.

“I know, I'm just joking.” Asami said, patting Korra on the back. As they broke their hug, Bolin wiggled in between them to give Asami a kiss. Korra blushed a little. She excused herself from the kitchen, but Asami caught her by the arm, “No, you don't. We're not done talking. What's wrong? You've been really down since we finished the list. You should be celebrating!”

“I am!” Korra threw her free hand up, waving it around as if to mimic throwing confetti, “See? Celebrating!”

Asami shook her head.

“Fess up.”

Korra sighed and covered her eyes with her confetti hand, “I... I think I might be worried about Tahno.”

***

“I guess, from an Avatar point-of-view, that's perfectly rational.” Mako said as he rubbed the towel over his wet hair. Korra sat on their bed, knees pulled up to her chest as she watched her boyfriend finish up his nightly routine. He began to brush his teeth; she could see his eyebrows furrowing and arching. His thoughts were all over the place lately; between their love life, dealing with anti-bending protestors, talk of the Pro-Bending tournaments' return, and his new internship with the current Fire Nation councilman, the last thing he wanted to think about was one pompous bender.

“Buuuut?”

“But from my boyfriend point-of-view, I'd say we're better off not knowing where he is and what he's up to.”

Korra frowned. Mako clicked off the bathroom light and faced her. He sigh and hung his head.

“What do you want me to say, Korra?” He kissed her forehead before collapsing to the bed, “The guy cheated his way through the tournament, openly insulted you and Bolin, and made a pass at you at the same time. I can try to be diplomatic about it, which I guess means I should be gung-ho about you seeking out this jerk and giving back a power he never deserved in the first place, but it just doesn't feel right.”

“Gee... tell me how you really feel.” Korra mumbled. Mako pulled her down onto her back and gave her a kiss. Little butterflies kicked up in her stomach. The feeling was one of the more calming things in her life. She couldn't help but smile against his lips and feel him smile as well. When he pulled away, his expression was a bit more apologetic.

“Sorry.” He said, cuddling his girl up against his chest, “I know you want to help everyone and it's really, really selfish of me to say otherwise about it. But I just don't trust that guy.”

“I know.” She murmured. She kept her face buried in his chest. He gave her a quick, reassuring squeeze. He truly wanted her to not worry about one person not getting their bending back out of dozens who lost theirs. He was also terribly jealous and, though he knew Korra would not be inclined to do so, knew that a person like Tahno would not resist the chance at using his pitiful state to get whatever he wanted.

“How about this,” He said, trying to sound more upbeat, “why don't we go together to his place?”

“I can take care of myself.” Korra growled, pulling away to give him a stern glare.

“Korra-”

“And you're busy with your council work, now that the formal list is done.” She put a hand on his cheek and pouted a little, “I can do this. I can be safe and whatever else you're worried about. And I'll have Naga with me.”

There was no arguing with her anymore. Mako finally conceded. If there had ever been a more headstrong and focused Avatar, they were very specifically reincarnated in Korra's every being. He gave her one more kiss before reaching up to turn off the lamp.

“Just... break him if he tries anything funny.”

“Like I would do anything less.”


End file.
